The Case of Alleged Rivalry
by thelostdoitsu
Summary: "I'm a respectable corporate lawyer not some bloody criminal apologist!" USUK Lawyer AU
This is actually a roleplay starter, but I don't know if I should turn it into an actual multichapter story. Let me know what you think? Also I don't know hot to make titles

* * *

 _"I'm a respectable corporate lawyer not some bloody criminal apologist!"_

Arthur Kirkland, a business lawyer graduated from a top law university in London, was on a flight directly to New York City, and he was not happy about it. It was true he had applied to travel abroad for a chance to develop his skills in American law, but he was in no way expecting this. Apparently it had been decided that he was to be a public defender for a criminal case in which the plaintiff had accused the defendant of murder. Murder of all damn things! He was surprised they had chosen someone as inexperienced as him in criminal law to take the job. But at the same time, who really wants to defend a criminal? Now that he had gotten stuck with this job, he knew he was damned from the very start. If he lost, the criminal would be rightfully imprisoned and everything will be perfect, except for his completely deteriorated reputation since Arthur Kirkland had not lost a court case in years. Although, if he did win by a miracle, the criminal would be set free and if they broke the law yet again, everyone would blame him for setting him free first of all. So no matter the result, the overall outcome was set: he would fail and his carefully structured reputation that took him years to be proud of, would be shattered in a matter of weeks. How could this get any better?

Oh it got a whole lot 'better' once he landed in The Empire State. Tired and jet-lagged, the Englishman made his way from the airport to the nearest coffee shop which happened to be 'Dunkin Donuts'. There, he got a taste of a cheaply made American coffee, the worst thing he'd ever had in his life. Well, he'd beg to differ as he enjoyed tea far more than the black, sugary, watered down pit of hell in his cup at the moment. With a sigh, Arthur pulled out his phone and started to check the arrangements of the hotel room he had booked, as well as the most recent news. He was just starting to settle down, when a loud, obnoxious laugh filled his ears, and he just had to glare at wherever it was coming from. Didn't people know how to be respectful to other's peace!?

He saw that the very person who had made such a noise, was a fairly well dressed man, well barely a man. He'd have to say he was somewhere in his early twenties at most. Beachy blond hair, and striking deep blue eyes whose gleam was concealed in part by clever glasses, which rested casually over his rounded nose. His slightly plump, pink lips were fairly chapped, the bottom lip seeming to be protruding vaguely, which turned it into a somewhat permanent pout. The man was chatting up a storm with an employee, seeming a good friend of his, while Arthur just grunted and furrowed his brow, trying to ignore them as best as he could. Arthur Kirkland did not like distractions.

After a prompt visit back to his hotel and a cab towards the preliminary hearing of the case, where he would be given the files and documents which explained the case in further detail and he would meet the prosecutor, who'd present evidence to before the judge to show there is strong suspicion that the defendant committed the crime. Arthur walked towards the court with a hesitant attitude about the whole situation, but nevertheless it was too late to quit now. Once he entered, he took a seat at the front and started to review the documents that had been so kindly left on the table by a man he had heard would introduce him to the case.

"Mr. Kirkland? Good morning, let me introduce myself. I am John Davis and I will be here only for today to get you started on the case. There is an overwhelming amount of evidence on the prosecutors side, but don't worry, that's ' hassle to handle"

"Pleased, Mr. Davis. Though I don't intend to keep you for long, just a few minutes to review the facts and the background of the defender him or herself. I enjoy working alone" He said plainly, as Arthur Kirkland did not like distractions. "And-... you say?"

"Yes, , the prosecuting attorney. He's relatively new to the area, but he's a brilliant debater! Ah- here he comes just now"

Arthur turned to where he was motioning and his eyes widened with pure terror and disbelief. That...that was the man in the coffee shop! The horribly loud, idiotic, pillock! He was the one that would be arguing against him? The Englishman blinked a few times, holding that thought. Wait a moment, if he was an idiot, he would surely never win against him, and then he would definitely win the case, no doubts about it! Though he really did hope he kept to his own side of the court- oh. He was making his way over to-. Arthur froze, his gaze fixing directly on the man in front of him, who carried such an air of nonchalance and a bright, confident grin. He stopped in front of the desk and placed his hand upon it, leaning in and dipping his other hand into the pocket of his trousers

"So? You must be the one defending the criminal then? That sucks for you man, trying to help the bad guy, it never works out ya know"

Arthur clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to not completely blow up in anger by his lack of respectful language. This guy was a lawyer?!

"Yes, indeed...and just what would you do if I prove said 'bad guy' innocent?"

seemed to find that very amusing for some reason, so he let out the same loud laugh he had heard in the coffee shop, causing him to nearly wince "HA! If that happens then, you bet I'd denounce myself as a proud American and go live in Africa or somethin' I wouldn't deserve to be a lawyer"

What made him so sure he was now?

"You're British?"

"Thankfully"

". . . Alfred Jones, Yale Law School graduate" He smiled, holding out his hand for Arthur to shake it. And he did so with much remorse

"Arthur Kirkland, Oxford University graduate."

"Oxford huh? You must be pretty smart to get into there from what I've heard.."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Yale isn't a bad choice either, "

"Oh please, call me Alfred!" He pulled off one of his grins again, leaning over the table slightly more "Hey, how 'bout we go out for a couple of drinks after this? Get to know each other a bit more since, well, we're both gonna be studying this case for quite a few weeks."

Arthur's brain quickly thought 'hell no', but somehow the effect seemed delayed with the cheerful grin the other was giving him, and he said something like: "I- I'm quite tired actually, I don't think I'd have the time either. I must decline your offer"

"Alfred's grin faded a bit and he looked down as if he was thinking of another way to convince him "Aw come on...just a couple of minutes old man, it'll be fun I promise. I know this great place right across from here"

As much as he hated to admit it, a drink seemed like a great thing to have at the moment. Plus, maybe if he agreed to his silly request, he wouldn't keep nagging him about it later on. Also did he just call him- "I'm not old you-! ...Fine! Just a few minutes, then I'll head back to my hotel and that's it" He sighed, and looked around. Oh the judge had just arrived, he noted. Alfred seemed to notice it as well because he gave the Englishman a warm smile before he turned around and walked back to his own seat. Arthur sat down on his chair, as did John who had just gotten back with a cup of coffee in his hand. Arthur's gazed flicked to him then further away to Alfred. Drinks with him? Had he finally lost his mind? Well, perhaps he could manage to spot some of his weaknesses as an attorney if he got him drunk enough and gain an advantage. But he also had to not manage to get drunk himself otherwise there would definitely be consequences. Overall he only saw Alfred's request as a distraction. And Arthur Kirkland did not like distractions.


End file.
